This grant is currently in effect and will terminate April 30, 1976. This existing grant will permit completion of 24 years of follow-up of the Framingham Study population and the collection of all pertinent data. The present grant request seeks support for 15 months to enable collation of any remaining pieces of information, analysis of the data and reasonably thorough preparation of the data for purposes of reporting. The existing grant was awarded to enable the study of stroke in the Framingham Study. This task will be accomplished insofar as the data collection aspect of this study goes by the termination of the existing grant. In order to maximize the value of this work a longer period of time will be needed to analyze and evaluate the data and prepare it for presentation and publication. Since the follow-up of the population by the Boston University Medical Center group will cease with the present examination, representing a total of 24 years of careful surveillance of this population, the investigators plan to spend a major part of their time and effort, during the allotted time period, on the final reports of stroke incidence and factors related thereto.